1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to devices used to hold the external components on an indwelling, intravenous catheter against a patient's body.
2. Description of the Related Art
An indwelling, intravenous catheter is used to administer chemotherapy, transfusions and intravenous feedings to a patient. A common intravenous catheter is a HICKMAN catheter sold by C.R. Bard Inc. of Murray Hill, New Jersey. Such catheters include a main line with a Y-shaped yoke attached to the exposed end of the main line that connects to two smaller lines, called ‘lumens’. One end of the main line is inserted into the incisions formed on the chest wall and the jugular vein of the patient. A ‘tunnel’ is formed between the two incisions through which the main line is inserted. The main line is securely attached to a ‘cuff’ is implanted under the skin of the chest with the yoke and the two lumens extending outward and hung over the chest. Once implanted, it is important that the main line not be accidentally pulled out of the chest.
Each lumen includes an injection port at one end and a fluid shut off valve. The ends and the shut off valves cause the two lumens to naturally fall and extend downward over the chest if not supported. To support the two lumens and prevent the main line from being accidently pulled from the chest, the yoke and two lumens are wrapped or folded into a small bag that can be adhesively attached to the chest. The injection ends, the turn-off valves, the yoke and lumens are bulky objects when placed into a bag and uncomfortable when laid upon and are visible under clothing.
The ends of the lumens are injection sites and must be sterile. Sometimes, nurses have addressed both the chest support and the sterility issues by using tape and gauzes to cover the ends of the lumens and adhesively hold the yoke and the two lumens on the chest. One drawback with using tape and gauzes is they must be physically removed and adhesive residue may be left that must be thoroughly removed without pulling the main line from the incisions. Also, for patients with chest hair, removal of the tape and the adhesive residue from the skin can be uncomfortable.
What is needed is an improved anchor system for an indwelling intravenous catheter that loosely holds the yoke and two lumens over the chest in a partially draped configuration does not require using bags, pouches or adhesive tape.